Permanent
by superscar
Summary: Ten years later, Haley gets the chance to bid for Nathan herself. NH. THIS IS A STAND ALONE. Complete.


A/N: I find that I can't relax until I get this out.

A/N 2: This is the PG-13 version of this story, there IS an NC-17 version and it can be found at Gumboot Mafia and ONLY Gumboot Mafia:  It is listed under One Tree Hill Fanfiction.

Permanent

Rating: PG-13 - The NC-17 version of this story can be found at Gumboot Mafia.

By scarlet (superscar)

"Whoa, James, hot tattoo, when you get that?"

Haley stood up from gathering her papers and glared at her coworker. "Ten years ago. You hear that rumor they're permanent? Damndest thing."

"Why 23?"

"I didn't want freaks like you commenting on 69," Haley shrugged.

"Oh, then you _really _shouldn't have brought it up," he smirked.

"I'm going to put this to you the nicest way I know how: Drop dead…please," she didn't wait for a reply.

"Ms. James you have three messages from-"

Haley took the messages and waved off her assistant.

"Oh, and Lucas Scott is holding for you."

"Great," Haley smiled and picked up the phone, "Love Goddess."

"Hah, you're lucky you hit the right button."

"Deities do not hit the wrong button, Lucas-san."

"Yeah, yeah. So you going to bid on me or what?"

Haley sighed, "You KNOW how I feel about auctions. I did my duty years ago."

"C'mon, Hales, live a little. Or, you know, you wouldn't have to bid for _me…"_

"Don't even think about saying it."

"You know my opinion."

"Too well."

"He broke up with Red Dye #5."

Haley shrugged, he broke up with them all. "I'm hanging up now."

"Talk to you later, Hales," he sighed.

Of it's own accord, her finger flipped through her calendar. A week shy of two months. A small smile spread over her lips. It was early for him. Nathan was generally a three month man.

Nathan Scott. Her first love.

Arguably, her only love.

The very concept scared her and she buzzed her assistant, "Get me Brooke Davis on the line."

"Haley James, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need your expert advice," Haley rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"Do it."

"What?"

"Whatever you're thinking, go for it. If it's male, double bag it, you never know what you could get these days."

"OK, the thing is," Haley shifted uncomfortably, "There's this charity auction tonight. For work."

"Now what could a sports agent like yourself possibly be talking about auctioning…"

Haley could just hear the grin in the girl's voice.

"It's basically like high school."

"Only there's so much more money involved… So why'd you call?"

The bitch was gonna make her say it. "I'm thinking about bidding."

"Oh, really, and for whom?"

"Nathan," Haley mumbled.

Brooke laughed, "About freaking time, Tutor-girl!"

"I just want to stop wondering, Brooke, is that wrong?"

"No, honey, it's far from wrong. You owe it to yourself to take a shot."

"We had our shot, he dumped me," Haley muttered.

Brooke snorted, "Haley, you were sixteen years old! If this is still bothering you after ten years, you need closure, at least."

"I can't be the supermodel he wants."

"Why would he want that? He dumps those all the time."

Haley chuckled. "We only see each other maybe once a month, hardly talk. I don't know what he wants anymore."

"Well, you don't even know if he is what _you _want anymore."

"True enough."

"Just go for it, Haley."

"He dumped _me_, Brooke, isn't it humiliating to like, beg him to take me back?"

"Oh, honey, just listen to Brooke. You won't be the one begging. Believe me."

***

It wasn't as though he wasn't used to being auctioned off at this point. They did it every damn year in High School, but he didn't like the reminders.

He was a different person now, a professional basketball player. Nathan Scott, #23 for the Lakers.

The number was a condition in his contract.

Nathan didn't care that his agent thought he was some sort of psychotic Jordan fan or that he wouldn't work for Chicago for precisely that reason.

"NATHAN SCOTT!" the announcer yelled.

The crowd screamed and he picked up the strut. Was there any way he could ever get tired of women clamoring over him? He didn't foresee the possibility.

He ripped his shirt off, tossing it to a girl in the front.

Bidding whirled around him and he barely paid attention. He hadn't the foggiest idea why they bothered bidding on him, since he'd be free the next day, but who was he to deny the ladies their wish?

"Going once…going twice…"

"$20,000," a voice came from the back and Nathan suddenly took notice.

He should have read a lot more carefully what he was obligated to do for this event. 

"$20, 500," another bidder he recognized joined into the fray.

Unfortunately, he recognized her. She had some BDSM tendencies that weren't really his bag, so Nathan looked hopefully back in the direction of his mystery woman.

"$23,000."

He was in little in love with her already, truth be told.

"SOLD to the woman in the back!"

The crowd parted as she came forward. Young…Excellent body, everything about her seemed perfect until his eyes landed on her face.

"Haley?" his mouth dropped as she paid for him and threw a wink his way.

"Long time no see, Nathan."

He gaped at her.

"Follow me," she smiled, letting her eyes wander over him.

Nathan tried to find his tongue, but it refused to cooperate.

Haley turned away from him and the expanse of skin sent him a sucker punch to the gut. Her dressed dip down and down, cradling her tattoo in the V of the dress.

"You coming?" Haley tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked back at him.

Sweet Mercy…

***

Truly, she could die happy.

$23,000 was a small price to pay to see Nathan Scott's tongue hit the floor.

He'd yet to retrieve his voice.

"Care to dance?" she offered him her hand and he took it, leading her out onto the dance floor.

Her breath hissed as his hand went to the naked skin of her back. Awareness shot through her body and Haley ached to rub against him.

"How have you been?" Nathan's voice tickled her ear and she shivered.

"Not bad, and yourself?"

"I have almost everything I ever wanted…"

"Almost?" she smiled.

His hand was slowly sliding down her back, either daring her to comment or trying to escape her notice.

"There was this one thing that always seemed to escape me…"

"The finer points of algebra?"

"Two things that always escaped me," he corrected.

Haley giggled and his hand dipped lower. She didn't stop him, didn't want to. It wasn't hard to figure out his goal…it was just amusing to acknowledge how much Brooke knew about men.

__

"Haley, believe me, all men have a built in primitive streak, this cut will send electric shockwaves straight to his dick."

Naturally, Haley had protested…but she bought it anyway.

"Get me a drink?" she whispered in his ear.

***

"Anything you want," he smiled as Haley lead him away, taking the opportunity to see her beautiful tattoo again.

In high school, it freaked him out, but he couldn't imagine what he'd been thinking.

Every time he thought of her with other guys, he imagined their reaction to the tattoo. What did she say? Claim to be a Jordan fan? Tell the poor guy the truth? That Nathan Scott was everything to her and he'd have to get in line?

It was that version that Nathan was particularly attracted to.

After they broke up in high school, she wore a patch over the tattoo. But he knew it was there and smirked every time he saw it. He wasn't sure why. Nathan was the one to dump her, though he regretted it soon after.

He'd reunited with Peyton not long after and they stayed together for the rest of high school. It wasn't bad, like the first time they were together…but it wasn't what he'd had with Haley.

Something about the way she bounced back made him mad. She was cordial and polite. Haley was above things like getting even or spite. It was like she understood and he'd hated her for it.

Her serenity destroyed him. 

She'd practically tattooed his name to her ass, but when he ended things, she just shrugged it off.

__

"Well, it was fun, right?" she smiled, "Take care of yourself, Nate."

Every instinct he'd had screamed for him to run after her, but he didn't move. He couldn't. He hadn't been laid in months and it was like girls were starting to trail him.

That day was close. One of the basketball groupies cornered him and though he escaped, he could still feel her body where it rubbed against him.

He knew himself, his weaknesses. It was only a matter of time.

So he broke it off, telling himself she deserved better.

"What do you want?" he sat next to her at the bar.

"Oh, surprise me," she smiled.

"I'd like a sucker punch for the lady."

"Oh really?" she smiled.

"Believe me, it's only fair."

Haley laughed.

"So how's work?"

"Keeps me busy," she shrugged, "And rich."

Nathan laughed.

"How about you?"

"Pretty much the same. So what's a good girl like you spending $23,000 on a date for? All you had to do was call, Hales."

"And miss the expression on your face?" Haley shook her head, "Worth it all and more."

"So this is revenge, then?" he winced, "Remind the poor guy what he missed out on in high school." If that was the case, he'd already known.

Haley laughed, "Nathan, _darling, _that was what the rest of high school was for. _This _is a whole other brand of fun."

"You have my undivided attention," he promised.

"You want to get out of here?" Haley winked.

Did. He. _Ever._

***

"Well, this is the place," Haley smiled as she opened the door, "You want the tour?"

Nathan pressed her back against the door. "No," he shook his head and kissed her.

The trip to her bedroom was interesting…he should have taken the damn tour.

"Wanted this," he murmured against her neck, "So long."

"So why'd you dump me?" her breath hissed as his tongue traced her collarbone, "…jackass?"

"Mind-boggling idiocy," was his only answer before they melted into each other.

***

"Morning." 

Haley awakened to a deep male voice and nuzzling. "Mmmm…" she smiled, "Good morning."

"You know what could make it even better?" Nathan smirked at her.

The telephone rang and he cursed.

Haley smirked, "Hold that thought," she straddled him to reach for the phone, muttering an apology.

"More than fine," Nathan smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Hello?"

"I cannot BELIEVE you didn't call me! He's there with you, right? You SO owe me details," Brooke's voice babbled from the other end and Haley winced.

"Yeah, sorry, I already have a perfectly lovely vacuum cleaner."

"He IS there, don't hang up yet!"

"Bye-bye!" Haley put the phone down, "So where were we?"

"_We _were about to have wild sex and go out for breakfast," Nathan smiled.

"No cooking," Haley grinned, "I like it."

"But I've got a question for you first."

"Oh? What's that?" Haley settled in his lap.

"What would you think of me getting a tattoo?"

"You know those are permanent, right?" Haley smiled.

"That's the idea," he agreed.

She snuggled against him, "So what would you get? My initials?" she grinned.

"Yup."

"WHAT?" Haley sat up immediately, her mouth dropping, "You want HJ permanently attached to your body?"

Nathan smirked, "Did that sound deliciously dirty to you?"

She smacked him.

"Ouch," he mumbled, "No, of course not."

Haley sighed in relief, "Don't scare me like that!"

"See, I was thinking 'H.J.S.'"

THE END


End file.
